


Dedication Ode for the Mission Bench by Gail Manfre

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen, Guy Williams - Freeform, Hollywood Walk of Fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: Poems and Essays celebrating Zorro and the actor Guy Williams, who played the character.





	Dedication Ode for the Mission Bench by Gail Manfre

**Author's Note:**

> Poems and Essays celebrating Zorro and the actor Guy Williams, who played the character.

Dedication Ode for Mission Bench

_**Dedication Ode for Mission Bench**_

_**Gail Manfre**_

_**read at the dedication of the Mission San Luis Rey bench**_  
  
---  
  
**WE ALL GATHER HERE IN OCEANSIDE TODAY**

**AT THE FRANCISCAN MISSION OF SAN LUIS REY**

**TO REMEMBER OUR GREAT GUY WILLIAMS**

**HE WILL NEVER EVER BE FORGOTTEN BY**

**HIS FANS’ HEARTS WHERE FOREVER HE ABIDES.**

**FROM NORTH AND SOUTH AMERICA**

**AND CONTINENTAL EUROPE WE FANS DID FLY,**

**TO PRAISE OUR WONDERFUL & HANDSOME HERO.**

**BOTH GENTLEMAN AND DASHING ROGUE**

**HE WAS THE ELEGANT MASKED AVENGER,**

**THE MAN IN BLACK SILK, EL ZORRO.**

**TODAY WE ARE FILLED WITH JOY NOT DREAD**

**AND MERRILY CELEBRATE HIS LIFE INSTEAD,**

**FOR YES INDEED HE WAS A MORTAL MAN.**

**HE HAS OUR ETERNAL LOVE, HE IS OUR FRIEND**

**LET NOT OUR SOULS FEEL ANY DESPAIR**

**INDEED GUY WILLIAMS WAS A MAN SO RARE,**

**SO PERFECT IN PHYSIQUE AND DRESS;**

**TAKEN FROM US SO SOON ‘TIS NOT FAIR.**

**YET LET OUR FACES BE WARM & BRIGHT,**

**CHEERY AND THIS DAY FULL OF DELIGHT**

**BECAUSE WE TRULY LOVE GUY WILLIAMS**

**AND HE IS BEAUTIFUL IN OUR SIGHT.**

**I CANNOT THINK OF A BETTER TRIBUTE**

**FOR ARMANDO CATALANO, FOR NO ONE CAN REFUTE**

**HIS IMPACT ON THREE GENERATIONS OF**

**KIDS IN HIS ROLE AS THE DARK KNIGHT,**

**THE SHADOW MAN, THE FOX -- I CANNOT DISPUTE.**

**DEAR GUY WILLIAMS, I KNOW FOR A FACT**

**YOU ARE HERE WITH US NOW, OH SEXY MAN IN BLACK**

**WHO ONCE THOUGHT HE WAS UNDESERVING**

**OF A STAR ON A FAMOUS HOLLYWOOD TRACK.**

**WHATEVER NAMES WE MAY CALL HIM: GUY,**

**DIEGO/ZORRO/DAMON/MILES/SINBAD/**

**WILL/JOHN ROBINSON, WE JUST DEEPLY SIGH**

**AND SWOON WHENEVER WE SEE HIM ON OUR TV’S.**

**WE CAN PROUDLY SAY THERE GOES OUR HERO**

**OUR GUY WILLIAMS, ARMANDO CATALANO.**

**GAIL MANFRE**  
  
---  
  
**[Back to Dedication Page](http://www.bookscape.net/dedications/slrdedication7.htm)**  
---  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
